


Fatum

by Linn_Lambert



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, First Time, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn_Lambert/pseuds/Linn_Lambert
Summary: Соулмейт-AU. Те, кто предназначен друг другу, обнаруживают на своих запястьях буквы, которые, появляясь по одной, постепенно складываются в имя соулмейта.





	Fatum

**Author's Note:**

> Появляющиеся буквы всегда только заглавные, а потому любая из них может оказаться как первой буквой имени соулмейта, так и последней. Или любой из середины. Буквы проявляются по мере готовности к серьёзным отношениям.

  
      Мокрый снег то и дело переходил в дождь, который замерзал прямо на лету и с неприятным хрустом крошился под ногами, почти сразу подтаивал и тут же превращался в ледяную плёнку, заставляя прохожих не столько идти, сколько проскальзывать по тротуарным дорожкам и мощёной булыжником улице. Кто-то не справлялся и падал, затем поднимался, потирая ушибленные места и сочно проклиная мерзкую погоду. Дворники не успевали посыпать тротуары песком, лавируя между локтей торопливых прохожих.  
  
      Баки проснулся как всегда рано. Запаса времени было достаточно, чтобы успеть забежать к Роджерсу и пойти в школу вместе. Не допустить, чтобы этот тощий упрямец расквасил себе нос или сломал что-нибудь из-за чёртового гололёда. Баки с удовольствием остался бы дома, да и мать настаивала, мол, лучше пропустить день-два, чем месяц проваляться с переломом. Но правильный и совестливый Стив точно потащится в школу – выпускной класс и всё такое. Отпускать его одного в такую погоду Баки не улыбалось, у Стива и без того хватало проблем вроде его бесконечных простуд, подло перетекающих то в грипп, то в ангину, то в воспаление лёгких, что в свою очередь активно работало на трижды проклятую астму.  
  
      Подойдя к лестнице, которая вела к двери маленькой квартирки, Баки дал себе слово, что первым делом осмотрит ботинки Стива. Если найдёт хоть малейший намёк на трещину в подошве, расшибётся в лепёшку, но не пустит Стива никуда.  
  
      Миссис Роджерс дома нет. Баки знает график её дежурств наизусть. И не только потому, что не раз приходилось подменять её у постели заболевшего Стива и скармливать ему скудный набор лекарств, на которые едва хватало денег. Баки знает о Стиве всё. Больше, чем тот думает.  
  
      Баки знает, что Стив отчаянно любит читать и вечно страдает, разрываясь между книгой и рисованием. Что больше всего на свете Стив обожает яблочный пирог своей матери, но не решается просить испечь его, видя, как та устаёт из-за бесконечных сверхурочных дежурств, чтобы заработать лишнюю копейку. Баки знает, что Стив, рисуя, каждый раз кусает губы и хмурится, потому что мысленно вовсю критикует себя. Как бы ни были хороши его рисунки, он постоянно недоволен ими. Считает, что они могли бы быть лучше, но он недостаточно старается, перфекционист хренов.  
  
      Только Баки всегда знал, откуда на самом деле у Стива столько синяков и ссадин. Для миссис Роджерс и школьных учителей существовала неизменная официальная версия "упал". Со ступеней, с табуретки, поскользнулся на мокром булыжнике. Со стороны могло показаться, что Стив просто ходячее несчастье с неустойчивым равновесием. На самом деле Баки сотню раз приходилось отбивать его у хамоватых любителей почесать кулаки о мелкую и упрямую мишень, гордо задирающую разбитый нос в очередной стычке за справедливость. И не всегда Баки успевал к началу потасовки, отчего зависел масштаб повреждений на теле Роджерса. А тот особенно гордился собой, если доводилось продержаться до самого конца драки в одиночку. С трудом ковыляя, хватаясь за выщербленные выступы в стенах, Стив добирался домой сам. Избитый, едва дышащий, весь в крови и грязи, но не сломленный – он возмущал и одновременно восхищал практичного Баки своей своим стоическим упрямством и незыблемостью, которую не могло пошатнуть ни число травм, ни их сложность, ни перспектива огрести по новой.  
  
      Баки знает, как искать этого непрошибаемого упрямца в лабиринтах узких бруклинских улочек и способен в темноте отличить его силуэт от тысячи других, как бы ни искажал его покосившийся и тусклый уличный фонарь. Баки знает каждый изгиб тонких линий вен под бледной кожей Стива, может по малейшим признакам заметить жёсткое дыхание и точно определить, накатывает ли приступ астмы или Стив просто чем-то взволнован. Баки знает, как найти слова, чтобы согреть большое и сильное сердце Роджерса в его тесной груди.  
  
      Баки знает, что на всём белом свете только у Стива такие длинные густые ресницы. Только в его пшеничных волосах так запутывается лёгкий ветер, принёсший с бруклинских переулков неповторимую смесь запахов прелой травы, свежевыстиранного белья и дыма коптильни. Только у Стива такие бездонные голубые глаза. Только он умеет смотреть так откровенно, будто в самую глубину души, и от этого взгляда сердце сжимается на секунду и сразу же отпускает себя, наполняясь теплом и солнечным светом.  
  
      Баки знает, что никогда не посмеет сказать ему об этом.

 

\---

  
  
      Стив с раннего детства был ходячим магнитом для проблем, как по части здоровья, так и в своей тяге к борьбе за правду, которая частенько переходила в одержимость. Мелкий, тощий и упрямый, он каким-то не по годам развитым шестым чувством определял, как направить свою непоколебимость в нужное русло. Кого-то другого неугомонная тяга отстоять что-то своё могла бы завести на кривую дорожку, но не Стива Роджерса. Отчаянный и самозабвенный, хоть и хрупкий боец за справедливость действительно состоял на учёте в местной полиции за участие в хулиганских разборках. Сам по себе этот факт не красил, но причины были не совсем обычные.  
  
      Чаще всего именно Стив становился зачинщиком драк в подворотнях, не переставая удивлять офицеров полиции. По счастью, быстро разобрались, что этот хилый парень не тянется к криминалу – наоборот, пытается бороться с ним по мере своих сил, которых было, откровенно говоря, с гулькин нос, зато настойчивости хватило бы на десятерых. Стив Роджерс влипал в подобные истории в основном за компанию со старшим сыном Барнсов, с которым уже давно дружил. Хмурый начальник местного отделения полиции Макферсон, отпуская обоих мальчишек в очередной раз после жёсткого внушения, устало качал головой, понимая, что тощий сын Сары Роджерс не угомонится, пока его не покалечат, и драться за правду не перестанет ни за что.  
  
      Не в первый раз отловив Роджерса вместе с другими пацанами за драку в возрасте лет четырнадцати, Макферсон сразу проверил у каждого из них запястье. Соулмейты в здешних краях – явление редкое, но так уж вышло, что семейство Макферсонов было как раз из тех, что передавали эту черту по наследству. Буква “ **Е** ”, обнаруженная на запястье юного Джеймса Барнса, не привлекла внимание начальника полиции – у своей дочери за пару месяцев до этого он заметил на руке проступившую “ **T** ”. В имени старшего из детей Барнсов, само собой, этой букве взяться было неоткуда. Но когда очередь дошла до того самого мальчишки Роджерса, мелкого не по годам, Макферсон разглядел на его запястье единственную на тот момент отчётливую “ **A** ” и невольно вздрогнул. Всего одна буква, совпавшая с именем его дочери J **A** NE, пока мало что значила. И всё-таки Макферсона-старшего неприятно кольнула мысль, что этот болезненный ершистый парень по имени S **T** EVEN однажды может оказаться соумейтом его дочери, и тогда её ждёт непростая судьба жены вечно болеющего задиристого парня, которого рано или поздно убьют в уличной драке или задушит приступ астмы во время очередной ангины. Всё-таки буква “ **Т** ” крайне редко встречалась среди мужских имён в немногочисленных семьях Бруклина с соулмейт-наследственностью. Кому, как не начальнику полиции знать картотеку населения.  
  
      С тех пор задерживали Роджерса редко, он научился не попадаться, но наблюдательный Макферсон догадывался, откуда у этого хрупкого подростка многочисленные синяки и ссадины. Вот умел Роджерс искать неприятности и провоцировать их. Добром для него это закончиться не могло. Спокойно дышать начальник полицейского участка стал только после того как на очередном задержании разглядел на запястье Роджерса ещё одну букву. Макферсон шумно выдохнул, доброжелательно усмехнулся парню и посоветовал беречь себя. Стив, ожидавший привычного разноса, даже не нашёл что сказать. Откуда ему было знать, что дело в букве “ **M** ”, проступившей на его руке рядом с “ **A** ”. Сам он заметил новую букву накануне недавней школьной вечеринки.  
  
      Тогда Стив часть времени промаялся один, пытаясь сообразить, которая из девушек может в итоге оказаться его истинной парой – **AM** ANDA, S **AM** ANTHA? А может, **AM** ELYA? Это было странное чувство. Ни с одной из девчонок с такими именами – как и с любыми другими – Стив никогда не мог толком найти общий язык. Да и не особенно пытался, честно говоря.  
  
      У него уже был тот, кто ему по-настоящему нужен и бесконечно, до дрожи в поджилках дорог. Тот, кто понимал с полуслова, знал обо всех проблемах и всё равно был рядом. Тот, кто лез следом в драку, не задавая вопросов, стоял за Стива горой при любом раскладе. Тот, кто делил с ним зимнюю стужу, бессонные ночи, редкие радости и последнюю булку хлеба – всё на двоих. Баки. Его солнечная улыбка исцеляла, блеск его глаз завораживал, его понимание, надёжность и сила создавали стойкое ощущение незыблемой опоры в жизни.  
  
      Зачем нужно было идти на поводу у судьбы и искать кого-то ещё, Стив отказывался понимать. Таковы были правила, хотя они и выводили отчаянного борца за справедливость из себя, но не им был придуман этот мир. Судьба мудрее, ей лучше знать. Возможно, найдя своего соулмейта, кем бы эта девушка ни оказалась, Стив поймёт, почему так было предначертано. В любом случае, он будет обречён принять её в свою жизнь. Ненужную, но чтимую как супругу. Мешающую счастью, которое у Стива уже есть, пусть даже тщательно скрываемое. Придётся смириться. В конце концов, не ему одному покоряться судьбе. Пока ещё никто не жаловался.  
  
      В разговорах бруклинских старожилов он слышал – и не раз – рассказы о соулмейтах, пытавшихся спорить с судьбой. Эти сумасшедшие сбегали с кем-то по своему выбору, не считаясь с буквами на руке, и делали несчастными сразу целую кучу народа: собственных родителей, своих настоящих соулмейтов и их семьи. Рано или поздно сбежавших находили и всё переигрывали, соединяя с соулмейтом вопреки выбору. Смирившись, они постепенно прекращали бунтовать. Тех, кто так и не поддавался на уговоры и скандалы, медленно поглощала мрачная необъяснимая тоска, и они, в конце концов, сводили счёты с жизнью.  
  
      Странно устроен мир. У рождённых соулмейтами точно есть пара, найти её означает обрести предначертанное, что сулит долгую жизнь и взаимопонимание, но при этом лишает выбора. Те, кто взрослеет без отметин на запястьях, более свободны и могут искать себе пару сами, но при этом совершают уйму ошибок, выбирая не тех. С ними ссорятся, расстаются, пробуют снова и снова, а в итоге чаще всего остаются одинокими, никому не нужными, чахнущими в своём замкнутом узком кругу разочарования.  
  
      Всё это крутилось в голове Роджерса на школьной вечеринке, путая мысли. Поболтать с Баки не получалось. Стив разволновался не на шутку, отвечал односложно, поддержать разговор не мог и, чтобы не обидеть Баки, предложил ему не заставлять ждать милую хохотушку по имени **EV** ****A, то и дело поглядывающую в их с Баки сторону.  
  
      Накануне Баки проболтался, что случайно разглядел на запястье Эвы две знаковые буквы – _“_ **JA** ”. У самого Барнса Стив заметил на руке “ **EV** ” уже с полгода назад. Баки, в общем-то, и не прятал.  
  
      – Давай, Баки. Может, именно она и окажется твоей судьбой, – Стив мягко пнул Барнса кулаком в бок, пытаясь улыбаться не слишком кисло.  
  
      – В таком случае, ей не хватает ещё нескольких букв, – усмехнулся Баки и метнул на девчонку весёлый задиристый взгляд. Та ответила озорной улыбкой.  
  
      – Я же не жениться на ней предлагаю, а только потанцевать, – пожал плечами Стив. – Судьба подскажет, буквы проявятся, сам знаешь. А может, ей предназначен какой-нибудь BEN **JA** MINE или **JA** SON, а ты вообще ни при чём. Так что теперь, не танцевать, что ли?  
  
      – Кто бы говорил, – хмыкнул Баки. – Ты сам-то кого высматриваешь? Может, твоя тоже не здесь. Вдруг это какая-нибудь P **AM** ELA? У нас такой точно нет. Встретишь её через пару лет.  
  
      Стив нахмурился и покачал головой:  
      – Баки, ты сам знаешь, что означают сразу две буквы. Не может она быть настолько далеко, чтобы я до сих пор ни разу её не видел.  
  
      Баки усмехнулся, ещё раз посоветовал не брать в голову и не скучать, и пошёл отплясывать с той самой Эвой, оставив Стива наедине с его сомнениями.  
  
      Тот смотрел на танцующего Баки и исподтишка кусал губы. Стыдно признаться, но ему до боли в глазах хотелось стереть это зрелище, заменив его другим – в котором Баки танцевал бы с ним. Со Стивом.  
  
      Стив Роджерс мало что скрывал от своего самого близкого и по сути единственного друга. Но в чём он ни за что не признался бы, так это в том, как ещё в четырнадцать он нарочно исковеркал чернильной ручкой едва проступившую на руке “ **A** ”, переделав её в “ **В** ”, и дописал **_“Bucky”_**. Любовался всё воскресенье, краснея и нервничая, а потом оказалось, что отмыть не так-то просто. Стив долго возился, отчаянно сражаясь с чернилами, даже стащил у матери бинт, чтобы замаскировать свою тайну под очередную травму. Так и проходил с забинтованным запястьем пару дней, пока отмывал надпись, и только потом узнал, что прозвище не может быть знаком судьбы, а потому никогда не проступит – только имя. Не суть. Запретить себе мечтать Стив не мог.  
  
      А совсем недавно, ночью, в скудном свете старой лампы, Стив снова осторожно дописал на своём запястье буквы, в которых так отчаянно нуждался, которых ему не хватало до настоящего счастья. Пусть нереального, но до безумия желанного. Так остро захотелось увидеть хотя бы тень своей несбыточной мечты, что Стив не смог бороться с собой. Сердце оборвалось, когда он, дописав последний завиток, взглянул и замер, не дыша.  
  
      Если бы только это было возможно. Если бы только...  
  
      Откуда ему было знать, как измучился Баки прошлой ночью, стирая неровно выведенные тушью буквы, дополнившие “ **EV** ” на его запястье так, как он сам хотел бы, будь у него выбор.

 

\---

  
  
      Баки не станет расстраивать Стива, и без того проблем – выше крыши. Не хватало ещё сделать из него – из них обоих – всеобщее посмешище.  
  
      Нет, Баки слышал, что так случается. Иногда. Очень редко, раз в несколько лет что-то нарушается в привычном порядке вещей, и соулмейтами друг друга оказываются двое парней. Такой случай, как правило, из ряду вон. Все знают, что это судьба, но осуждение не скрывают. Презрительно фыркают, отводят глаза, отдаляются. Исключают из круга общения.  
  
      Тем парням, с которыми случалось подобное, приходилось покидать родные места и уезжать бог знает куда. Краем уха – не нарочно – Баки слышал, что более лояльно к таким парам относятся в Висконсине, Калифорнии и Северной Каролине. Он успел поймать себя на мысли, что запросто сбежал бы со Стивом туда, где они могли бы позволить себе быть счастливыми. Арендовали бы небольшую ферму или магазин в каком-нибудь городке, работали бы, не покладая рук, и был бы у них по-настоящему хороший дом, свой. В нём было бы так тепло в самую холодную зиму, что Стив вовсе перестал бы болеть. А если бы и приболел, то Баки со своим опытом личной сиделки Стива Роджерса в два счёта поставил бы его на ноги – даром, что ли, провозился с этим тощим сопляком столько времени? А тот, окрепнув, рисовал бы всё свободное время, пока его картины не завешали бы стены всех домов в округе.  
  
      Ничего такого, одёрнул себя Баки. Просто мечты.  
  
      Вот только проклятая типографская тушь никак не хотела отмываться. Наверное, она была согласна с Баки – имени ST **EV** EN на его запястье самое место. И не нужна ему никакая **EV** A, **EV** ELYN или кто там ещё.  
  
      И почему парни становятся соулмейтами так редко? Почему нельзя решить это самому, дописать недостающие буквы, которые кожа жадно впитает и навечно оставит живым документом о праве на счастье?  
  
      Баки нахмурился и наконец перестал ёрзать по запястью тряпкой с остатками уксуса. Так и дыру недолго протереть. Ладно, уже почти не видно. Почти.  
  
      Следы едва уловимых линий на раскрасневшейся коже всё ещё складывались для него в желанное имя.

 

\---

  
  
      Баки поскользнулся на обледенелой ступеньке, ухватился за перила и тут же зашипел с досады – льдом обожгло ладонь. Баки подышал на неё, изо всех сил потянул за коротковатый рукав старого пальто, чтобы прикрыть руку настолько, насколько удастся. Коряво прихватывая ледяную корку на перилах через край рукава, он поднялся по ступеням и поморщился, оглянувшись на лестницу. Чёрт его знает, как по ней потом спускаться, чтобы не сломать шею.  
  
      Неплохой предлог задержаться у Стива как можно дольше. Только бы убедить его дождаться более подходящей погоды. Хотя это, пожалуй, будет сложнее, чем пройти все обледенелые лестницы в Бруклине, вместе взятые.  
  
      Стив открыл почти сразу, будто стоял прямо за дверью и ждал, что Баки постучит. Переступив порог, Баки тут же отметил для себя, что на этот раз повезло. Всё получится само собой – Стив не был одет для улицы и, похоже, не собирался никуда идти.  
  
      – Привет, – заулыбался Баки. – А я хотел предложить тебе пересидеть гололёд дома. Не очень-то охота собирать по брусчатке обломки твоих костей.  
  
      Стив криво усмехнулся в ответ и проворчал что-то неразборчивое. Похоже, на самом деле всё будет гораздо сложнее.  
  
      Практически единственной причиной, способной заставить совестливого Стива Роджерса забить на школьную дисциплину и остаться дома, была бы очередная ангина или что-нибудь похлеще. Увидев Стива в старом свитере и поношенных штанах вместо школьных брюк, Баки тут же оглядел его опытным цепким взглядом, привычно отыскивая признаки простуды, но не обнаружил ничего, кроме чуть покрасневшего шмыгающего носа. Явно не достаточно для того, кто всем своим существом, под завязку напичканным ответственностью, рвётся в школу во что бы то ни стало и на собственном энтузиазме тащит за собой упирающегося Баки. Чтобы удержать Стива в четырёх стенах, нужно было нечто посерьёзней банального насморка.  
  
      С ним явно что-то происходило. Стив кутался в растянутую, побитую молью старую кофту поверх свитера, бормотал невнятно и почему-то отводил взгляд. Слишком вежливо предложил заварить чаю, как будто боялся взаимной открытости, въевшейся в их с Баки дружбу настолько давно, что искренность сама собой вплеталась в их общение и провоцировала перейти на откровения. Похоже, именно этого Стив пытался сегодня избежать.  
  
      Баки отхлебнул из дымящейся чашки, не сводя с Роджерса глаз. У того горел румянец на щеках, его даже слегка лихорадило, но это не могло сбить с толку Баки. Многолетний опыт ухода за простуженным Стивом подсказывал – он не болен. Что именно с ним творилось, Баки пока не знал.  
  
      Может, Стив снова влип в какие-то неприятности с местной шпаной? А теперь пытается поскорее отделаться от Баки, чтобы пойти на разборку самому, без поддержки. Может, эти сволочи задразнили его, называя трусом, – знали, чем взять. Брали на слабо уже не раз. Повезло ещё, что не покалечили.  
  
      Нужно было срочно принимать меры, пока Стив не надумал под каким-нибудь предлогом выставить Баки за дверь и тайком потащиться выяснять отношения с не слишком адекватным местным сбродом.  
  
      – Стив, что происходит? – Баки надоело ждать, и он спросил в лоб.  
  
      – Ничего особенного.  
  
      – Эй, Роджерс. Ври кому-то другому.  
  
      Стив вздрогнул, опустил глаза. С минуту кусал губы, косясь куда-то в сторону, будто отчаянно пытался подобрать слова и не находил ни одного подходящего. Он встал, отошёл к стене, оперся на неё плечом и, глядя себе под ноги, тихо признался:  
      – Третья буква, Баки. Третья. Всё вот-вот решится.  
  
      Баки показалось, что ему на плечи свалился огромный невидимый кусок льда. Он раскололся на тысячу обломков, и они посыпались за пазуху, пронизывая кожу морозными иглами насквозь. Баки медленно поднялся, подошёл ближе.  
  
      – Можно взглянуть?  
  
      Роджерс стиснул челюсти и нехотя протянул ему руку.  
  
      Тёплая ладонь коснулась ледяного ожога на руке Баки, оставленного перилами. Баки отогнул рукав. На тонком бледном запястье Стива отчётливо выделялись буквы _“_ **AME** ”.  
  
      Стив старательно косился в сторону, не смея поднять глаза, как будто был виноват в чём-то. В том, что его судьба решится слишком рано – он даже не закончил школу, ещё полгода впереди. В том, что появление в его жизни соулмейта заставит общаться с этой девушкой так часто, что отдалит его от Баки. В том, что может не хватить сил бегать от того, что предначертано.  
  
      Как будто у него был выбор. Не было. Только мечта.  
  
      Баки молчаливо сгрёб Стива в охапку, прижал к себе сильно и осторожно. Сотни раз обнимал так, когда тот болел, и как будто делил свои силы на двоих – Стиву в его объятиях становилось лучше почти сразу, как бы плохо перед этим ни было.  
  
      Но сегодня это не помогало. И Баки знал, почему.  
  
      – Не бери в голову, Стив. Не ты один так влип.  
  
      Мелькнувшая догадка заставила Роджерса вздрогнуть. Баки отпустил его, отогнул свой рукав и, прикусив губу, мрачно покосился на собственное запястье, на котором выразительно проступало “ **EVE** ”.  
  
      – Похоже на **EVE** LYN... наверное. Не знаю. Ну почему всё так быстро... – Стив даже не спросил, а бесцветным и каким-то больным голосом озвучил эту данность. – Вон, у Джонса, к примеру, только в двадцать четыре появилась третья буква.  
  
      – А в двадцать пять – остальные, когда он присмотрел свою будущую миссис. Знаю, Стив, старик не раз рассказывал. У Дэвисов вообще только к тридцати годам всё прояснилось.  
  
      Тоска разлилась в голубых глазах Стива, сделав их почти серыми. Голос сорвался, перешёл в шёпот:  
      – Почему у нас не так?  
  
      Едва сказав это, Стив застыл на месте, ошарашено моргая. Обомлел и замер. Он понял, что проговорился.  
  
      Баки слишком хорошо его знает. Он всё прочитал по глазам Стива. По его дрожащему, внезапно севшему голосу. По стуку сердца, неровно грохочущего в груди так, что слышно даже на расстоянии. Если бы Стив прямо сказал, что влюблён в Баки, было бы не так очевидно.  
  
      – Я не знаю, – так же тихо выдохнул Баки, не отводя глаз.  
  
       _"Я тоже тебя люблю"_ , – услышал Стив.  
  
      Больше не было смысла скрывать. Увиливать, пытаться делать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
  
      Как будто гора свалилась с плеч. Рухнула стена молчания между ними. Стив шагнул к Баки уже в совсем другие объятия. Впитывал его тепло всем телом, хотел насытиться им так надолго, как только сможет.  
  
      Щемящее чувство с привкусом горечи. Как утопающий внутри огромного судна, идущего ко дну – вода хлещет отовсюду, воздуха почти не осталось, и осознание неминуемой скорой смерти заставляет сделать несколько последних жадных вдохов, которых всё равно не хватит. Но не попробовать надышаться напоследок невозможно, немыслимо.  
  
      Стив запрокидывает голову и шепчет прямо в губы Баки:  
      – Сколько нам осталось?  
  
      – Мало, – тихо выдыхает Баки в их первый поцелуй.  
  
      Возможно, единственный. Запретный. Назло всем правилам. Вопреки предначертанному. Важнее того, что написано в сердце, просто нет. И никогда не будет.  
  
      Их накрывает с головой, каждое прикосновение как лезвием по оголённым нервам. Одежда летит на пол, путаясь и перемешиваясь, расползается по полу и скудной мебели бесформенными мягкими пятнами. Здесь холодно, но они не чувствуют сквозь жар сливающихся тел. Руки собственнически хватают больше, чем может уместиться в ладонях, губы мокро скользят по раскалённой коже шеи, плеч, по груди, в паху. Жарко, тревожно и необходимо настолько, что боль первого проникновения притупляется, отступает. Ей здесь не место, разве только её отголосок оставит в памяти слабый след, который постепенно сотрётся, затерявшись среди бесчисленных поцелуев, жадных и нежных объятий, сбивчивого по неопытности ритма, ослепляющего запретного восторга.  
  
      Они отдадут все силы, получив взамен гораздо больше. Растворятся в тепле сплетённых рук и ног, неразрывно прильнувшей кожи обнажённых тел. Изморозь будет тихо рисовать белые витые узоры на стёклах, пока на запястьях уснувших парней медленно проступят оставшиеся буквы.

J **AME** S.  
ST **EVE** N.


End file.
